Mudface's Life in ThunderClan
by Mudface95
Summary: This is a story about a cat who turns her back on a Clan for love!


**WARRIORS**

Allright the name was accidental! I was going to put one story up but put a different one up...Sorry! The real name is Mudface's life in ThunderClan!

**PROLOGUE**

Brightheart let out a yowl of pain as her kit was making its way out into the world. Cloudtail was right beside his mate soothingly rasping his tongue of her ear. Whitewing their first kit was in the corner of the nursery watching with wide eyes as her little sister was being kitted.

Cinderpelt was helping Brightheart, the kit was being difficult. "Whitewing fetch Leafpool," The medicine cat called to the young warrior. Whitewing hesitated then dashed out of the den. "There there, you're doing fine Brightheart." Finally Cinderpelt could see the kits head. She gently grasped the head in her jaws and pulled. It was difficult at first to get the shoulders out, but when those were past she could easily pull the rest of the body out.

"Is it okay?" Cloudtail asked the gray she-cat.

"I won't know until I've had a chance to check it out!" she meowed back. He let her nose then now wailing kit. "Yes, Cloudtail he'll be fine." She told the white warrior. He relaxed and came to nuzzle the scrap of fur to Brightheart so it could suckle.

"A beautiful she-cat." Cloudtail murmured. He bent down to lick Brighthearts ear, then padded to the fresh-kill pile.

"Cinderpelt, Cinderpelt I'm here!" Leafpool called coming into the nursery. "And I see I'm too late." The light brown tabby she-cat added.

"She is so beautiful Brightheart." Whitewing said to her mother, flicking her tail toward the brown heap of fur on the ground suckling.

"Yes she is," Firestar said coming into the nursery."Have you thought of a name for her yet?"

"I have Firestar, her name shall be Mudkit." Brightheart said nuzzling the kit toward her belly to stay warm.

Later that night when Cinderpelt was just relaxing into her den she felt this sensation that she was being watched. She looked around her small den and came face to face with a tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and white chest.

"Hello Spottedleave. Do you have a message from StarClan for me?" Cinderpelt asked the old ThunderClan medicinecat.

"Yes I do Cinderpelt." Spottedleave's meow changed from normal to a meow that defiantly held a StarClan message.

"_When fox kills fox Mud and Rogue will save the clan!" _When the StarClan cat was done with her prophecy she turned and headed towards the den entrance, then diapered into a pelt of stars.

Cinderpelt rushed out to find her leader at the fresh-kill pile sharing tongues with Sandstorm, his mate.

"Firstar, Firstar!" Cinderpelt called to the bright orange warrior. She ran up to him and started telling him about the Prophecy.

Mudface was walking toward Firestar's den with a very important message from Gage, her mate when he himself dashed into the clearing, and almost collided with her.

"Gage what are you doing here? You were supposed to wait for me to come and get you from twolegplace." She said to the gray tom cat. Gage lived with twolegs as a kittypet.

"I know," He panted. "I didn't want to wait so I came into the forest, but then I got chased by a patrol, so I ran here." While he was talking Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Thornclaw came rushing into the ThunderClan camp.

"Mudface, what is he doing here?" Brambleclaw snarled at her. "Did you tell him to come here, or can we chase him away?"

"No! Don't chase him away. I told him to come. Leave him a lone." She added when Thornclaw hissed at him.

"What's he doing here?" Brambleclaw repeated. "He isn't supposed to be here. We should claw his ears off right now."

Mudface was just about to defend her mate with a swipe at Brambleclaw's ear when Firestar appeared, from behind the lichen covering that sheltered his den.

"No one is going to chase Gage out of the territory, without my say so." He meowed to the potrol.

"No one is chasing him out at all." Mudface contradicted her leader.

"You need to calm down for the sake of your kits Mudface." The ginger medicinecat meowed coming up behind her.

"Leafpool, the sake of my kits depend on their father to help me raise them. That was just what I was coming to tell you Firestar," The brown queen said shifting her gaze back to her clan leader. "I think Gage should come to live in the clan with us."

Before Firestar could reply, Brambleclaw let out a hiss of disbelieve. "Fox-dung." He snarled, "What use would he be as a warrior?"

"I'll show you right now," Gage hissed as he launched himself at the ThunderClan warrior.

Mudface hissed at Brambleclaw who was now scratching up the gray kittypet, but before she could do anything more Firestar leaped into the middle of the hissing cats and pulled Brambleclaw off of Gage. Brambleclaw's neck fur still bristling with fury, stood up straight and meowed to the ThunderClan leader, "Firestar, you can't let this kittypet join the clan." He panted. "A clan is no way for a kittypet to live."

"Have you forgotten where I came from, Brambleclaw? I was once a kittypet, are you saying ALL kittypets should stay in their nice little homes? Brambleclaw, if it weren't for _this_ kittypet you wouldn't be alive today. Have you forgotten how I saved you from that forest fire? You were just a kit….."

"Firestar I'm sorry, I wasn't meaning you. I was meaning the other kittypets." Brambleclaw said, flicking his tail towards Gage. "Mudface is a traitor for mating with a kittypet. It is would be almost as bad if Gage were from shadowclan!"

Ignoring the hiss from Mudface, Firestar turned to young warrior, "Brambleclaw this is not your decision!" He reminded him. "I think that if Gage wants to live with us and his mate he should have the right to!"

Brambleclaw hissed in annoyance and stalked off toward the warrior's den.

Squirrelflight looked at her father in surprise! She had never known that Firestar, her father, saved Brambleclaw, her mate, from a forest fire. She bounded after the ginger warrior, to ask him about it.

Graystripe the ThunderClan deputy walked up then. Flicking his tail at Gage, said, "What is he doing here? And what happened to his ear?" the gray tom cat added gesturing with his tail a Gage's now bleeding ear.

"Brambleclaw and Gage got in a little tussle." Firestar meowed, like it was nothing new. The gray warrior looked back and forth between Mudface and Firestar, questions all over his face!

"We have a decision to make my old friend." The bright orange tom said to his old friend and deputy.

"Actually firestar," Mudface interrupted her leader. "Gage and our kits would never be accepted in the clan, so I will just live with Gage in twoleg place."

Firestar looked at the brown tabby queen in surprise. His gaze flicked between Mudface and Gage. The gray tom looked just as baffled as he felt.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Graystripe asked breaking the silence.

"It is," The brown tabby queen interrupted him! "I wish to live with Gage in twolegplace!

"Then, we cannot keep you here, but we do wish you would stay. Your family is here. Your sister, your mother, father. 

They would miss you." The deputy added, obviously trying to convince the tabby queen to stay.

"I'm sorry Graystripe, but they would never be accepted by the clan. Even if my kits are clan born. They will always be treated as a kittypet. Now if we can go without a giant mess, we'll leave now."

"No, you and Gage can leave now, if you think you are strong enough to make it all the way there, but don't you want to tell Brightheart, and Cloudtail? You don't even want to tell your sister? " Firestar meowed, looking around the clearing, looking for any of the brown tabby cat's kin.

"No Firestar." Mudface meowed. "I don't want to go through that trouble. Please just let me go in peace."

"All right Mudface. Leafpool?" He added. His gaze flicking to his daughter, "do you think Mudface is strong enough to make it to twoleg place?"

"I think you should stay until your kits are here," the medicine cat meowed to Mudface!

The tabby queen looked at Leafpool with a look of triumph, "Leafpool if I stayed until my kits were here, and then you would say, 'Lets wait until your kits are strong enough to travel.' And I'll keep doing what you say and then we'll never get to Gage's twoleg nest! And I'm strong enough Firestar." Mudface added to her leader.

"At least take some fresh-kill before you leave, Mudface." Firestar said to Mudface. "You to Gage. You must be hungry after your run over here."

"Thank you Firestar, but I prefer the food my housefolk give me. Mudface I'll wait while you eat. I know how you hate my food."

"Firestar, I appreciate it. Thank you." Mudface thanked her leader and padded over to the fresh-kill pile, picking up a plump vole. No cat has found out that she would be leaving but she didn't want to stick around while the rumors spread.

She walked back over to her mate and Firestar, setting the vole down and meowing, "I'll just take this to Gage's twoleg nest."

"That's fine, Mudface. I'm sure you don't want to be here when they find out." The flame pelted leader padded over to Mudface and gave her a lick between the ears.

Mudface and Firestar were quite close. Firestar was Mudface's kin after all. Cloudtail, her father was Firestar's nephew.

"StarClan be with you, Mudface." He meowed.

"Thank you for understanding Firestar. I knew you would." With that she picked up her vole, flicked her tail for Gage to follow and padded towards the gorse tunnel that leads out of the camp.

"Mudface, Mudface wait." Leafpool, called padding up to her friend. "Why cant you just stay? I'll miss you dearly if you go, and who'll help you kit? You know you could and you woulnd't have to leave. Please stay Mudface!" Leafpool pleaded.

"I'm sorry to Leafpool, If we had an understanding clan we would be able to stay!" She shot a pointing look at the warrior's 

den. "But we don't and we can't, we better get going if we want to get there before, sunset."

So they took off, out of the gorse tunnel, out of ThunderClan's territory, and into twoleg place.

When they arrived at Gage's twoleg nest, the gray kittypet, went inside and left Mudface outside while he made sure his twolegs weren't out. When he came back he meowed to his mate, "Everything is clear, come on in." reluctantly Mudface followed her mate into the twoleg nest and into a den that had a little makeshift nest for them to sleep on.

There wasn't enough room for both Mudface and Gage, so Gage lie down on the ground so his mate could have the nest all to herself.

Groggily she lay her head down, and let sleep ingulf her.


End file.
